


История стара как мир

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Все первое Хината отдает морю.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 24
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	История стара как мир

Хината спрыгнул на скалистый берег, слегка проскользив подошвой по покатому спуску и осмотрелся. Отсюда, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть шпиль старого заброшенного маяка. Все вокруг казалось острым и недружелюбным – от грязно-серого неба до пронизывающего морского ветра. Губы покалывало от оседающей соли.

Через неделю у него был самолет, и в Рио его ждало совсем другое, теплое даже осенью море, низкое яркое солнце и прогретый песчаный берег. Он нечасто бывал на Хонсю, но сейчас эти виды заставляли сердце болезненно сжиматься. Хината заслонил локтем слезящиеся от ветра глаза и повел плечами. Все хорошо и будет еще лучше, главное – всегда помнить об этом.

Берег под ногами был усыпан обломками раковин, между которыми сновали крошечные крабы. Чем дальше он продвигался, тем больше и острее становились камни. Между ними он и увидел светлое пятно, которое сначала принял за спящее животное.

Хината тревожно замер, а потом ускорил шаг, переходя на бег. На берегу, завалившись на бок, лежал скрытый по пояс в воде человек. Без сознания, неподвижный и белый, как полотно. Что-то в его облике казалось неправильным, но встревоженный взгляд никак не мог собрать картину воедино.  
Он попытался проверить пульс – шея была холоднее камня, а кожа на ощупь напоминала мокрую резину. В кончиках пальцев, сбивая с толку, стучала собственная кровь. Хината лихорадочно шарил глазами по фигуре человека, нависнув над ним и пытаясь щекой уловить его дыхание. Он потянулся за телефоном, но тут волна схлынула, медленно обнажая скрытое. 

Хината не сдержал крика и человек – существо – отозвавшись на его голос, открыло глаза.

Стоило этому произойти, как первый страх схлынул вслед за волной. Взгляд нечеловечески черных глаз с узкой янтарной каймой по краям был по-человечески осознанным, оценивающим. Хината еще раз осмотрел его, на этот раз с головы до кончика хвоста. То, что сначала показалось неправильным, теперь бросалось в глаза. Отсутствие ушей, скрытое короткими светлыми волосами. Широкая, но слегка сжатая с боков грудь. Сероватая блестящая кожа. Пальцы без ногтей, покрытые сверху толстой кожистой перепонкой. Вдобавок ко всему, теперь видны были массивный плавник на спине и хвост. Огромный и мощный, размером с самого Хинату. Кожа на нем была светло-желтой и глянцево-блестящей. Сейчас этот хвост сжался словно пружина, готовая вот-вот распрямиться. Сомнений не было: перед ним тритон. 

Хината присел на корточки рядом с громадиной хвоста, но тритон не сдвинулся, не попытался напасть или спрятаться. Разве что неуклюже приподнялся на локтях, неестественно выгнув руки. Взгляду тут же открылись выпирающие ребра.

― Что с тобой? ― сдавленно прошептал Хината, не уверенный, что его поймут. ― Ты болен?

Тритон внимательно вслушался в его голос и отрицательно помотал головой. Он все еще был напряжен, и Хинате вдруг захотелось его успокоить. Он потянулся к хвосту, но тритон отпрянул, предупреждающе зашипев.

― Извини, ― Хината сложил руки на коленях. ― Ты меня понимаешь?

После короткой паузы тритон кивнул, и Хината просиял. Любопытство вытесняло осторожный страх. Перед ним было настоящее фантастическое существо! Огромное, сильное, одним своим видом внушавшее трепет. Он вскинулся от этой мысли, но тут же мысленно притормозил. Может, неподалеку снимают фильм и это все искусный грим и отличный костюм? А может, это правда был тритон, но какая, в сущности, разница, если он напуган?

― Если хочешь, я уйду, ― сказал Хината, медленно поднявшись. ― Обещаю никому о тебе не рассказывать.

Он попятился, не сводя с тритона глаз. Вокруг было пусто, но издали доносились отзвуки корабельных гудков и эхо диспетчерских переговоров.

― Тебе тоже лучше уплыть, пока кто-то другой тебя не заметил, ― обеспокоенно добавил он.

Тритон остался неподвижен. Только лег щекой на мокрый камень и закрыл уставшие глаза. Хинату озарило.

― Так ты не можешь уплыть? ― спросил он, в один прыжок снова оказываясь ближе.

Тритон неопределенно дернул головой и отгородился хвостом. 

― Ты голоден? Ранен? Почему не уплываешь? 

Сам того не заметив, Хината начал нарезать вокруг тритона круги, а тот в ответ на это пофыркивал и хмурился.

― Хочешь, я отнесу тебя в воду? ― не успокаивался он.

Тритон посмотрел на него с явным сомнением, но головы так и не поднял. Тогда Хината закатал рукава до локтей и перед тем, как снова подойти вплотную, показательно поднял руки.

― Я сейчас подойду, ― предупредил он, ― не бойся, я хочу помочь.

Хината шагнул вперед, и тритон ударил кончиком хвоста по камням прямо у его ног.

― Пожалуйста, ― попросил он и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Тритон раздраженно дернул уголком губ и Хината, наконец, заметил, что его рот и подбородок были перепачканы черными маслянистыми разводами. Он слышал про аварию танкера в проливе между Хоккайдо и Сахалином, но это было довольно далеко отсюда.

Подойдя вплотную, Хината перешагнул подрагивающий кончик хвоста, и тритон снова предупреждающе зашипел, обнажив частокол узких заостренных зубов. Они, как и остальная челюсть, тоже были практически черными от маслянисто поблескивающей пленки. 

― У-уходи, ― клокочуще выдавил из себя тритон. ― Уходи. Уходи. Проваливай.

Его нетвердый голос то и дело норовил взлететь до нечеловеческого воя. Тритон морщился от этих звуков. Было видно, что ему сложно контролировать голос.

― Пожалуйста, ― снова повторил Хината, заглянув ему в глаза. ― Позволь помочь тебе хотя бы спрятаться. Если не можешь уплыть, я отнесу тебя к скалам и побуду рядом, пока тебе не станет лучше.  
― Нет, ― отрезал тритон.

Но Хината все равно пошел напролом, закрывая локтем лицо и уворачиваясь от ударов хвоста. От звуков, на которые срывался тритон, высоких, едва различимых ухом и в то же время невыносимых, темнело перед глазами. Один из ударов пришелся в бок. Хината успел сгруппироваться, но его все равно отбросило на землю. Туда, где хвост до него уже не дотягивался. Выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, он поднялся на колени. Тритон пристально следим за ним, тяжело и со свистом дыша. Опустив голову, Хината проследил за движением хвоста и приготовился. Одним рывком он бросился на опешившего тритона и навалился, подхватив его под руки. Приподнял, оценивая силы. Тритон был тяжелым и, что главное, огромным. Раза в два больше него самого. Он выглядел истощенным, обманчиво хрупким, но удержать его было сложно.

― Я помогу тебе, ― упрямо повторил Хината.

Тритон возмущенно вскинулся, его хвост распрямился, запуская волну брызг. Он снова обнажил острые зубы, опасно клацнув ими у самого уха. В нос ударил соленый запах железа.

― Тебе повезло, что сейчас я слаб, ― тяжело дыша, прошипел тритон.

Хината напрягся и закинул его на плечо, с трудом перехватив поперек спины. 

― Жить надоело? ― повторил тритон, одним мощным движением хвоста, ударив его по ногам.

Хината попытался удержать равновесие, но колени подогнулись и он рухнул как подкошенный, выставив вперед руку. Второй он все еще поддерживал тритона под поясницу. От падения выбило дух. Он ссадил ладонь и колени, больно проехался подбородком по острым камням.

Тритон придавил его всем своим весом. Он был тяжелым и мокрым. Хината спиной чувствовал, как заходилось его сердце и как загнано он дышал. Теперь они оба были распластаны на берегу.

Хината осторожно повернул голову, выхватив взглядом подрагивающие от напряжения губы.

― Я все равно тебе помогу, ― упрямо сказал он.

На лице тритона застыло выражение глубокого отвращения. Он напряженно думал, но видимо не мог найти выход. Не мог помочь себе сам, и это злило его и приводило в отчаянье. 

― Правда хочешь мне помочь? ― спросил он елейным голосом, приподнимаясь над распластанным Хинатой.

Тот с готовность закивал. Исхитрившись, перевернулся на спину и снова решительно кивнул, глядя в изучающее лицо тритона. Его хвост между бедер Хинаты был тяжелым и упругим, подрагивал, щекотно прижимаясь к ноге, и здорово отвлекал.

― Принеси мне рыбы, ― деловито начал тритон. ― Будь здесь, пока я не окрепну. Отвлекай людей. Отгоняй хищников. Понятно?  
― Да, ― с готовностью ответил Хината.

Тритон смотрел на него с сомнением. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, он часто моргал, словно удерживая себя ото сна. Хината приподнялся и сел, оказываясь с ним нос к носу. Осторожно обхватил поперек груди и замер в объятии. Тритон бессильно уронил голову ему на плечо.

Придерживая его, Хината нашел взглядом место, скрытое от глаз. Камни там поросли ржавым лишайником чуть темнее тритоньего хвоста.

― Ты как? ― спросил он.  
― Ужасно, ― тихо ответил тритон ему на ухо.

Хината с трудом поднялся, не разжимая рук. Ноги мелко задрожали от напряжения. Вес тритона был слишком неравномерным, чтобы нести его, как носили детей и невест. Хвост смещал баланс и болезненно оттягивал руку. Нести на плече, как показала практика, тоже было неудачной идеей. Это грозило лишним травматизмом, который в Рио Хинате был совершенно ни к чему.

― Прости, ― заранее извинился он.

И присел, широко расставив ноги, рывком перемещая тритона к себе на шею, словно мешок. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром выпрямляясь, чтобы не сорвать спину и не повредить колени, Хината понес тритона к скалам. Они были совсем близко, но дорога приставным шагом казалась бесконечной.

Дойдя, наконец, до места, он осторожно опустил тритона сначала к себе на колени, отчего тот болезненно поморщился, а потом и на землю, заботливо подставив ладонь под его спину.

― Тебе не холодно? ― спросил Хината.  
― Жарко, ― слабо ответил тритон. 

На коже осело что-то скользкое. Хоть это и не бросалось в глаза, но на ощупь становилось понятно, что все тело тритона было покрыто подсыхающей и отсвечивающей перламутром пленкой. Хината нахмурился.

― Я скоро вернусь, ― пообещал он, решительно поднимаясь на ноги, ― соскучиться не успеешь.  
― Ты… ― начал тритон.  
― Хината, ― подсказал он, ― Хината Шоё. Можешь звать меня Шоё, если хочешь.  
― Хината, ― проигнорировал его предложение тритон, ― если мне все же не станет лучше, отнеси меня обратно к морю, подальше от человеческих глаз.  
― Станет, ― поправил его Хината и ободряюще улыбнулся. ― Ты такой огромный и сильный. Справишься и сам уплывешь отсюда. А я еще буду скучать.

Тритон отвел потяжелевший взгляд и хвостом подтолкнул его подальше от скал.

― Зови меня Цукишима, ― сказал он напоследок. ― Если конечно вернешься.

Уходил Хината в смешанных чувствах. Чем дальше он удалялся от этого дикого пляжа, тем эфемернее казалось ему случившееся. Как яркий сон, развеивающийся к полудню. Добравшись до автобусной остановки, он почти уверился в том, что ему все привиделось. И только ссадины на подбородке и ладонях напоминали о случившемся.

Проехав несколько остановок в легкой прострации, он сошел на рыбном рынке. Запасся там свежей, еще живой рыбой. В хозяйственном магазине купил несколько бутылок автошампуня и флакон вазелинового масла. В рёкан он вернулся к обеду. Быстро поев, захватил смену одежды, пачку сорбента и самую длинную простынь, какую только нашел. Попрощался с обеспокоенной мамой и с Нацу, пообещав, что скоро вернется. Завернул в туристический, где еще днем забронировал прокат палатки. На обратном пути он взял такси, с трудом уместив весь багаж в машину.

Цукишима был там же, где Хината его оставил. Лежал, скрытый бледными глыбами камней.

― Надо же, вернулся, ― сказал он ровно. ― Ты и правда дурак.  
― Чего это? ― обиделся Хината.  
― Мог бы уйти, пока я тебя отпустил.  
― Я же пообещал, что прослежу за тобой.  
― Кому пообещал? ― едко спросил Цукишима.  
― Тебе.  
― Мне это не нужно.  
― Тогда…себе? ― ответил Хината, довольный собой.  
― Тупица.  
― Ну и ладно, ― примирительно ответил он, отодвигая хвост. ― Я принес тебе подарок.

Хината присел на корточки, раскрывая мешок, в котором вяло шевелились в пресной воде три крупные рыбины. При их виде ноздри Цукишимы хищно расширились. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он нетерпеливо схватил первую и вгрызся зубами в бок. Его руки слегка подрагивали. После первого же укуса Цукишима содрогнулся, и его вырвало прямо Хинате под ноги черной жидкостью с ошметками только что проглоченной рыбы. Тяжело отдышавшись, он утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя темный след на щеке, и продолжил есть.

Хината завороженно замер, наблюдая за рвущими плоть зубами и редкими струйками крови, стекающими по подбородку и пальцам. Заметив его взгляд, Цукишима поморщился и отвернулся.

С первой рыбой он расправился в считанные секунды, не оставив даже хвоста или головы, несмотря на то, что она была самой крупной – размером с руку.

Хината деликатно оставил его в одиночестве, спустившись к берегу и выбирая место для лагеря. Ночи были холодные, как впрочем, и дни. Ни один сантиметр этого берега не располагал к кемпингу, но ему удалось найти относительно ровное место с подветренной стороны скал.

Он разбил небольшую палатку. Достал спальник. Вытряхнул из рюкзака шампуни, коробки с углем, заварной рамен и скомканную простынь. Настроил старенькое радио.

К тому времени как он закончил, Цукишима снова отдыхал, но стоило Хинате подойти, как он открыл глаза. Начинало вечереть, и в сумерках он казался еще более нереальным. Волшебным. Жутким. Пугающе красивым.

Хината присел рядом. 

― Все еще жарко? ― спросил он.  
― Да, ― спокойно ответил Цукишима. ― Мне нельзя так долго находиться на суше.  
― Тогда вернемся обратно? ― предложил Хината.  
― Чтобы меня заметил еще какой-нибудь зевака?  
― Я все придумал, ― сказал Хината и с сомнением добавил: ― должно сработать.

Он повернулся спиной и наклонился.

― Хватайся за плечи.

Цукишима послушно обвил руками его шею, а хвост обернул в тугое кольцо вокруг пояса. Нести его на спине было намного легче, и Хината больше не боялся упасть с каждым шагом.

― Я вымою тебя, ― сказал он. ― А потом повяжем простынь тебе на пояс.  
― Так это и есть твой план? Гениально, ― проворчал Цукишима, сжав хвост так, что Хината запнулся.  
― У тебя есть идеи лучше? ― ему в самом деле было интересно.  
― Я буду прятаться за скалами, а ты поливать меня холодной водой каждые полчаса.  
― Нет уж, ― вздохнул Хината, ― пойдем.

Они остановились позади палатки. Нырнув туда, Хината достал автошампуни и большой таз, в котором вез мешок с рыбой. Сходив к морю, он наполнил его водой.

Цукишима с недоверием посмотрел на шампуни и скривился, принюхавшись к контейнеру.

― Да, я нес в нем рыбу, ― пожал плечами Хината, передразнив его хмурую гримасу. ― Тебя вроде в ней ничего не смущало. Посидишь спокойно? Я попробую смыть с тебя эту пленку.

Хината встал за его спиной и выдавил себе на руки шампунь, пахнущий маслом и воском. Вспенив шампунь между ладоней, он зарылся пальцами в светлые и слегка вьющиеся волосы.

Цукишима напрягся, но стоило Хинате начать ласково массировать кожу головы, пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы, как тот тихо выдохнул, откинулся назад и уткнулся затылком ему в живот. Хината улыбнулся. Отмыв виски, он нашел пальцами плотные складки кожи на месте ушей. Не сдержав любопытства, он не без труда раздвинул их и сразу же одернул руки, когда Цукишима болезненно зашипел.

― Закрой глаза, ― сказал он, медленно спускаясь пальцами с головы на лицо.

Пена стекала Цукишиме на веки, и Хината собирал ее ладонями вместе с медленно расходящимися масляными пленками. Отвлекался, чтобы зачерпнуть воды и добавить шампуня, а потом возвращался, бережно массируя лоб и нос. 

― Ты приплыл из Хоккайдо? ― спросил Хината, умывая его.  
― Из Абашири, ― ответил Цукишима.

Струйки воды стекали с его губ.

― Я слышал, что там случилось. Как ты сюда доплыл?

На голову ушло четверть бутылки шампуня. Зато кожа Цукишимы теперь была мягкой и до скрипа чистой, а волосы пахли теплым воском и солью. Гордый своей работой, Хината провел тыльной стороной ладони по его бархатистой щеке.

― С трудом, ― ответил Цукишима, опустив голову. ― Плыл как можно дальше от пятна. И плыл бы еще, если бы смог.  
― Но здесь безопасно? ― с беспокойством уточнил Хината, круговыми движениями растирая шампунь по его шее и плечам.

С каждым движением Цукишима расслаблялся и опускал голову все ниже, тихо вздыхая. Эти звуки отзывались в Хинате легкой вибрацией возбуждения, но он старательно задвигал его на задворки сознания. 

― Могло быть и лучше, ― сказал Цукишима. ― Здесь сложнее спрятаться, но хотя бы можно жить.

Хината спустился к его спине. Здесь кожа была толще. Ближе к пояснице бумажно-серый цвет переходил в песочно-желтый. Хината с любопытством погладил острый плавник и невесомыми движениями спустился к размытой линии, за которой краски окончательно смешивались и человеческое тело переходило в хвост. 

Чувствуя, как пересохло во рту, Хината неловко зажмурился и до боли закусил губу. Это не слишком помогло, но боль хоть немного отвлекла от нарастающего пульсирующего возбуждения. Во рту стало солоно.

― От тебя пахнет кровью, ― заметил Цукишима.  
― Наберу еще, ― протороторил Хината, поспешно убегая к морю с полупустым тазом в руках.

Присев на корточки, он плеснул в лицо воды. Соль обожгла искусанные губы. Длинно выдохнув, Хината с осуждением посмотрел на свое отражение.

― Соберись, ― сурово сказал он и влепил себе несколько пощечин. ― Прочь, извращенские мысли, прочь!

Тело к доводам рассудка оказалось глухо и тогда Хината прямо в одежде вбежал по пояс в холодную воду и пулей вылетел оттуда, стуча зубами. Зато проблему удалось устранить.

― Упал, ― сказал он, съежившись под насмешливым взглядом. ― Ну что, продолжим? Дело за малым!

Цукишима демонстративно выпрямил хвост и усмехнулся, но тут же зашелся судорожным кашлем. Он прикрыл рот рукой и кожа на ней окрасилась черными кляксами.

Хината сочувствующе погладил его по голове и подставил плечо, позволяя опереться на себя. Скрывшись в палатке, он нашел флакон с маслом и пачку сорбента. Он не знал, поможет ли это, но помнил, что на него самого масло подействовало, когда в детстве он умудрился хлебнуть бензина.

― Выпей, ― сказал он, протягивая Цукишиме флакон и горсть таблеток. ― Не знаю, сколько ты весишь, но тебе явно нужно не меньше упаковки.

Пусть с недоверием, но Цукишима выполнил все, что он сказал. Пил он медленно и с трудом. А таблетки и вовсе разжевал в пыль. Теперь его губы влажно поблескивали от масла. Несколько капель упало на подбородок и грудь, и Хината стер их большим пальцем.

Пока он отмывал хвост, Цукишиму несколько раз скручивало от рвотных позывов и единожды снова стошнило. Беспокойство за него вытеснило непрошенное возбуждение.

Покончив с хвостом, Хината чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным, словно без перерыва отыграл два матча по пять сетов.

Напоследок он повязал вокруг пояса Цукишимы простынь ― в несколько крепких узлов по бокам, чтобы она не расходилась под водой. С легкой одышкой Хината отнес его к воде и оставил на мели.

― Завтра утром я принесу тебе еще рыбы, ― пообещал он, устало улыбаясь. ― Не теряй меня и не волнуйся.

Цукишима молча кивнул, проводив его долгим взглядом.

Вернувшись в палатку, Хината снял, наконец, промокшие брюки, сменил белье и упал лицом в спальник. Сил не было и он думал, что заснет, как только голова коснется подушки, но под закрытыми веками вдруг так ярко вспыхнул образ открытой шеи Цукишимы, что возбуждение обрушилось на него с новой силой.

Повернувшись на бок, он запустил руку в трусы и сжал свой горячий пульсирующий член. Весь день Хината касался только холодной кожи Цукишимы и сейчас от контраста с собственной кожей сперло дыхание. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, снова вспомнил тихие вздохи, ощущение хвоста, упруго обвившегося вокруг бедер, и толкнулся в кулак, зажав головку большим пальцем. Фантомное дыхание Цукишимы жгло кожу. Закусив губу, он в несколько движений излился себе на живот. Отдышавшись, Хината спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя. Щеки горели от стыда.

На рассвете он выскользнул из палатки, помятый и невыспавшийся. Цукишимы не было видно, но Хината знал, что тот пока слишком слаб, чтобы уплыть. Мелочно порадовавшись, что они не встретились, он быстрым шагом покинул берег. 

От одних воспоминаний о вчерашнем Хината сгорал от стыда. Никогда еще его желание помочь не трансформировалось в желание...обычное? Да еще так быстро, словно кто-то бросил спичку в разлитый бензин.

В рёкан Хината проскользнул незаметно. Мама и Нацу все еще спали. Он принял горячий душ, согреваясь, позавтракал слегка заветренными онигири и переоделся. Одолжив у хозяйки велосипед, поехал на рыбный рынок. С трудом уместив в корзинке несколько больших рыбин, Хината вернулся обратно на дикий пляж.

Сбежав по покатому спуску он тревожно заозирался, пока не заметил выглядывающую из-за скалы светлую макушку Цукишимы. 

― Снова подарок? ― спросил тот с независимым видом, в то же время жадно глядя на рыбу. ― Сегодня я даже смог кое-что поймать сам, но этого не хватает.  
― Ага, ― смущенно улыбнулся Хината. ― Я рад, что тебе лучше.  
― Не терпится избавиться?  
― Что? Нет! ― вскинулся Хината. ― Я правда очень за тебя рад.  
― Расслабся. Я понимаю. ― перебил его Цукишима, добавив вдруг: ― спасибо за это.

Хината не ответил. Только присел рядом, свесив ноги с большого круглого камня. Цукишима и правда выглядел лучше, и опасения за него понемногу рассеивались. Вместе с тем возвращалась легкая тоска, теперь сдобренная еще и скорым расставанием.

Хината наблюдал за тем, как тот ел и теперь это уже не будоражило. Не спросив, он вплел пальцы в волосы Цукишимы, ласково поглаживая голову и спускаясь к шее. Тот не оттолкнул его. Только бросил внимательный взгляд и продолжил есть. Его хвост подрагивал под водой, пуская на поверхности небольшие волны.

В этой легкой безмятежности прошло еще три дня. Рейс до Рио близился, но его это уже не беспокоило. Цукишима окреп и больше в нем не нуждался, но все равно приплывал к палатке. Иногда он даже полностью выбирался на берег и лежал рядом с Хинатой, коротая время за ничего не значащими разговорами.

― Что будет, когда ты совсем поправишься? ― задумчиво спросил Хината, опутанный тяжелым хвостом Цукишимы.  
― Уплыву. ― ответил тот, лежа к нему лицом. ― А может быть, останусь. Пока не решил. А что, будешь скучать?  
― Конечно! ― без раздумий ответил он. ― Тебе ведь даже не напишешь.

Хината, круживший пальцами по гладкой коже хвоста, легко провел ногтями по его боку. Цукишима вдруг издал низкий вибрирующий звук и тут же замолчал, попытавшись неловко отодвинуться.

― Стой, ― попросил Хината, облизнув губы.

Он повторил движение, невесомо вырисовывая ногтями круги по коже: то поднимаясь к груди, то снова возвращаясь к хвосту. Живот Цукишимы судорожно поджался. 

― Тебе нравится? ― взволнованно спросил Хината, нависнув над ним.

Цукишима промолчал, но плотно вжал его в себя кольцом хвоста. Грудь к груди. Губы в губы. Мгновение Хината всматривался в его лицо, а потом, наконец, подался вперед и поцеловал. У него совсем не было в этом опыта, вдобавок острые зубы Цукишимы внушали опасения, но как же хорошо было сминать его губы своими, втягивать их и покусывать, сплетаться языками. Лежать в жаркой тесноте, словно спаянные воедино. 

Хината легко подтолкнул Цукишиму и тот откинулся на бок. Там, где до этого была ровная поверхность хвоста теперь образовался внушительный бугорок, края которого влажно блестели и медленно раскрывались, выталкивая длинный заостренный член. Хината судорожно вдохнул и перехватил свой у основания, чтобы не кончить от одного вида.

Он прикоснулся. К теплому, в отличие от остального тела, и влажному. Остро захотелось попробовать это скользкое и вязкое на вкус и опустившись над Цукишимой на четвереньки, Хината длинно провел языком по его члену. Тот дернулся и на остром конце выступила новая капля смазки, которую Хината тут же слизнул. Хвост Цукишимы в нетерпении ударил по земле, и Хината поднялся мелкими поцелуями по животу и груди, снова сцеловывая низкий вирбирующий звук с его губ, потираясь о его хвост.

Член Цукишимы мокро прижимался к бедру. Двигался на ощупь, оставляя на коже влажные пятна. Хината интуитивно приподнялся выше и толкнулся в тесную щель на хвосте, принимая самого Цукишиму между бедер. Они двигались неловко, в рванном неправильном ритме, но от каждого движения у Хинаты темнело перед глазами. Он чувствовал головкой основание члена Цукишимы, теплую тугую тесноту обычно защищавшей его кожи. Голос над ухом срывался в тихий рык. И Хината толкнулся последний раз, прикусив напоследок соленую кожу на его плече, и кончил.

Когда он отдышался и сморгнул сытую пелену, между бедер уже было мокро, а член свободно выскользнул из тут же закрывшейся щели на хвосте. Теперь тот снова стал ровным и гладким.

Цукишима лениво водил кончиком хвоста по его ноге и молчал. Хината потянулся, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Виновато накрыл губами оставленный на плече укус. Момент был теплым, хрупким и нежным, и именно сейчас ему вдруг захотелось поделиться:

― Послезавтра я улетаю, ― тихо сказал он, кончиками пальцев поглаживая щеку Цукишимы.  
― Куда? ― спросил тот спокойно и даже сухо, но закрываться и отстраняться не спешил.  
― Далеко, ― честно ответил Хината. ― Очень.

Цукишима только неопределенно пожал плечами. 

― Так и должно быть, ― преувеличено равнодушно сказал он.

Они оба замолчали. Тишина была естественной ― к ней нечего было добавить. Цукишима был прав: так и должно быть. Они вообще не должны были встретиться, но от одной этой мысли болезненно сжималось сердце.

Хината до боли закусил губы, чувствуя в груди разъедающую тоску.

― От тебя пахнет кровью, ― снова сказал Цукишима. ― И мной. Мне нравится.

Хината стер со своих губ выступившую кровь и коснулся пальцами губ Цукишимы. Тот осторожно слизнул красные капли, облизал пальцы до самых костяшек. Его огромный черный зрачок сжался до точки, а потом вновь затопил глаз до самой янтарной каймы.

Хината порывисто прижался к нему. Вплотную, не оставляя между ними ни миллиметра пространства. Жадно запоминая, как это мощное сильное тело льнуло к его рукам.

До самой ночи они пролежали в обнимку. Хинату била дрожь, но он все не выпускал Цукишиму из рук. 

Если бы только перед ним был человек, он попросил бы его ждать, писать и звонить. Но о чем-то он мог просить тритона? То, что произошло между ними в эту короткую неделю, и так казалось невероятным.

― Ты вернешься? ― все-таки спросил Цукишима напоследок. ― Когда-нибудь?  
― Конечно! ― сказал Хината, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять его в последний раз. ― Приплывай сюда иногда. Я обязательно вернусь.  
― Тогда все в порядке, ― спокойно ответил Цукишима. ― Спасибо тебе за все.

Это было последним, что он сказал, прежде чем скрыться в воде. И именно эти слова особенно въелись в память. Он помнил о них в Бразилии, когда было сложно и хотелось опустить руки. В Японии, когда искал пути пробиться в команду. На Хонсю, вырвавшись из плотного тренировочного графика и спускаясь к знакомому дикому пляжу. Он помнил о них, когда ждал в одиночестве на берегу недели напролет.

И снова услышал их, когда наконец дождался.

― Ты вернулся, ― с полуулыбкой сказал Цукишима, медленно подплывая. ― Теперь все в порядке.


End file.
